


Almost

by lightandspark



Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander NOO, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eliza is a precious cinnamon roll, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hamliza, Implied Sexual Content, Martha Washington wants Eliza to be her daughter-in-law, True Love, Washington is going with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: At a dinner party, Alexander 'supposedly' fallen ill and missed out something that could have changed his life... unaware it already did.





	Almost

Philip Schuyler wandered back and forth, pacing away as he murmured things over and again, revising his speech every now and then. He was dressed formally, the remaining hair he had was graying and his spectacles were sliding down his nose as he aggressive pushed them back. Fixing his tie again, looking up at the mirror, it was then, his family: his precious wife, Catherine wandered inside with their youngest, Caty, both beaming brightly at him. Behind them, Cornelia and Rennselaer raced inside to hug their father's leg as Mr. Schuyler immediately grinned at their excitement, calming his nerves. Bradstreet and Jeremiah came in soon after, looking tall and dashing as the fiftheen-year-old and thirteen-year-old smiled brightly at their father. Finally, Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy came in and each wore big grins as they pressed affectionated kisses on their father's cheek before allowing their mother to kiss his lips... making the boys squirm in disgust. 

"Mom..." Bradstreet grumbled as Catherine laughed at her eldest son's dismay. Mr. Schuyler, on the other hand, took the oppurtunity to admire his family:

Bradstreet, Jeremiah, and Rennselaer all wore formal suits with their hair brushed, looking very attractive.

Cornelia and Caty both wore puffy dresses with frills and bows, simply looking adorable.

His three eldest daughters and wife, all wore long, elegant dresses that were formal for the occasion. All looking as beautiful as ever, as his dear Catherine had her hair held in elegant bun, Angelica had her hair down, Eliza had her hair tied with a white ribbon, and Peggy had her hair tied up with a bow.

"God.. you all look wonderful," Mr. Schuyler sighs, smiling warmly as he had forgotten his worries. Catherine smiled, resting Caty knto the floor as the baby toddled on all fours before playing with Jeremiah's shoes, who laughed affectionatedly at her curiousity. 

"Well... we made beautiful children," Catherine hummed, nuzzling into her husband's chest as he sighs happily, closing his eyes as he embraced her lovingly. 

"Sir, ma'am! The dinner party is almost ready!" Isabelle came into the room, wearing an elegant dress like the rest of the ladies present as she leaned down to pick up Caty and gently taking one of Cornelia's chubby hands into her warm ones. 

"Shall we?" Catherine hummed, pulling out a handkerchief from her bosom to wipe the sweat from her husband's forehead.

"Uh... can I resign?" Mr. Schuyler gave a nervous smile before whining like a child when Eliza and Peggy began to pull at his arms as Angelica pushed him from behind. 

"Come on, father!" The three sisters yelled in unison while Catherine and her boys snickered in amusement, while Isabelle giggled and followed after them wuth the two younger sisters in her care. 

"I married a man-child," Catherine mused, ushering her sons out of the room. "How did he ever got elected as Senator?" 

Senator Schuyler and his family are expecting many guests, The Monroes, The Kortrights, The Lafayette and The Nioalles who came all the way from France, The Churches, The Van Rennselaer, The Livingstons, and President George Washington and his family. 

This dinner party is going to go well... hopefully.

* * *

Eliza was fond of these parties, though she doesn't socialize much she is involved in various of charities, now she is twenty-one-years-old and in college. Normally, it would be thought she would simply have normal family outinfs but her father was a politician and has been elected as Senator of New York since she was sixteen. So, normally, her father keeps his family out of the limelight but soon realized that showing his family was quite nessarary on political dinner parties.

His family didn't mind, their mother enjoyed helping around as musch as she can and usually socialize with other political men's wives. Right, Eliza found her mother gossiping with Mrs. Elizabeth 'Etta' Church as they quickly formed a delightful bond while they cooed at Cornelia and Caty's innocent ways.

Angelica and Peggy enjoyed being in the spotlight, both already had various of beaus in the past and considering how stunning they turned out, it is no wonder they are the center of attention... though, they also have a track record on who will get the most attention as they occasionly shot stern glares at each other . Bradstreet, Jeremiah, and Rennselaer were more taken by the buffay, taking as much food as onto their plates as possible. Eliza giggled at the sight, wandering around with a warm smile, unaware she attracting a few curious male eyes and prehaps some females. 

"Eliza!" Mr. Schuyler's soft, assuring calls woke Eliza to her senses as she looked over to see her father waving her over with a genuine grin with two men and a beautiful woman stood by him. Smiling brightly, she curiously went over, once she was close enough, her father gently took her small hands into his larger ones as he gestured with eyes, "Mr. President, I am happy to introduce you to one of my beautiful daughters, Elizabeth."

Eliza's felt her heart race as she gaze up to the masculine, handsomely dressed man, with keen and honest eyes as he smiled approvingly as she felt her cheeks lightly heating as she realized it was President George Washington! Beside the President, the beautiful woman gave a delighted laugh, clapping her hands happily as Eliza realized she was The First Lady, Martha Washington. 

"My, my, Ms. Schuyler, you really do look like an Angel!" Martha insisted, making Eliza's face grow red as she let out a shy laugh,

"Thank you, ma'am," she replied, before hearing the second man murmured out, 

"A true angel, I agree with you Mrs. Washington, considering young, Ms. Schuyler involves herself in various of charities, my Etta and I agreed that if Ms. Elizabeth were our own daughter, we would be very proud of her," the man, Mr. Richard Church, the husband of Mrs. Church and a member of British parliament and somewhat family-friend, insisted. "I hope Senator Schuyler is proud of his three eldest and well accomplished girls."

"Oh, I am," Mr. Schuyler insisted, while Eliza looked touched by Mr. Church's approval as she smiled fondly at him as he offered her a warm look in his fair eyes.

Before anyone could say anything, Martha noted that the song changed and most guests began doing an elegant waltz. "I must ask, Ms. Schuyler, do you have a date?"

"Martha..." Washington murmured, offering an apologentic gaze at the younger woman who flushed lightly but beamed warmly.

"Shush, George," Martha muttered, yet her affection for her dear husband never went away through her loving gaze as he warmly returned it. With a simple shake of the head, Eliza watched as Martha called over a tall, handsome young man, possibly the age twenty-nine as she soon realized it was the eldest Washington's son, Tench Tilghman Washington,

"Oh, give me that," Martha took the light glass if light wine from her son's hand who gaze at her with a affectionated smile begire growing lost and awe at the sight of the beautiful girl before him. "Tench, dear, take Ms. Elizabeth onto the dance floor for a bit. The girl has dainty dancing feet, I know it!"

Eliza giggled at the accusation, which was true. Mr. Schuyler, Washington, and Mr. Church snorted quietly as Mr. Schuyler gave a approving nod to Tench who gladly took Eliza's tiny hands into the care of his larger ones. Tench felt a bit overwhelmed of how small and soft they appeared in his hand, feeling undeserving to even touch such a pure being as gazing upon her with polite eyes, he was sure he was in the presents of an angel! 

With one of his hands on her waist, one of her smaller ones on his shoulder, the two glided around the ballroom. The entire time, Tench, who was not quite fond of dancing, admired the beautiful angel in his arms as she looked so delighted and enjoying herself. 

"Tell me, Ms. Schuyler," Tench found the courage to speak. "Do you usually dance throigh out these parties?"

"I do, mostly when a man asks me to dance or I am usually selected by my father to be his first or second dance partner," Eliza replied with a warm smile. 

"I see," Tench smiled back. "Well, I am honored to dance with such a beautiful young lady."

"I am as well, very honred to dance with such a good man," Eliza warmly replied. "If you don't mind... did your brothers come as well? My sisters and I can't help but be curious as we usually don't see them."

"Oh no," Tench shooked his head. "My younger brothers, Mac is doing his medical degree and his final exams are coming so he isn't coming aroung sny time soon. Richie is off with his fianceè. Jem is off in Europe for business reasons. Alex is sick."

"Oh, I hope they are well," Eliza replied, smiling lightly as Tench nodded in agreement. 

"Oh yes," Tench looked over his shoulder, smiling big. "But my former Foster Brother, Lafayette is here!"

"Lafayette?" The name sounded familiar as Eliza echoed it. Tench smiled, nodding as he led her off the dance floor towards the balconies where a handsome, young man stood by, drinking a glass of wine with his back turned to them. 

Tench slowly tapped his shoulder and the man turned to look at him before smiling big, wrapping his arms around him, "Tench! It been so long!"

"You never visit!" Tench accused, chuckling lightly at Lafayette's flustered face.

"Merdè, sorry mon ami," Lafayette murmured before Tench raised a brow and crossed his arms smugly,

"Swearing in front a lady?" The older man snickered as Eliza smiled warmly at the Frenchman. Lafayette chuckled and turned to apologize befire he and Eliza froze in realization as they slowly recongized each other,

"Merdè..."

"Oh!"

"Um..." Tench observed their surprised looks befire noting they were turning giddy. "Am I missing something?"

"Oui... hold my drink," Lafayette smirked and handed his glass of wine to Tench before gliding Eliza onto the dance floor. Tench blinked, before sighing with a smirk,

"Yeah, I still I have a chance," he murmured, gazing towards Eliza fondly, feeling a connection was betwen them. Prehaps that connection could lead to something more.

* * *

During the rest of the dinner party, Bradstreet, Jeremiah, and Rennselaer putted gummy worms into Grandmare Lafayette's meal as the older woman let out a shrill shriek that startled everyone and the boys recieved a long scowlding from their mother. Martha found that amusing while Washington fobdly at the boys' tactics. Eliza shared a table with Angelica, Peggy, the Churches' son, John Barker Church, Stephen Van Rennselaer III, James Monroe, Elizabeth Kortright, Adrienne de Nioalles, Lafayette, Kitty Livingston, and Tench. All engaging into topics of different politics and such, though, Eliza engaged herself with more to Church, Stephen, Adrienne, Kitty, Elizabeth Kortright, Tench, and sometimes Lafayette, when he isn't flirting with Angelica or Peggy or sometimes Kitty. Little Cornelia and Caty were in everyone's favor as Washington and Martha took a great liking into them as the fawn and cooed at their innocent tactics of geting their attention.

Soon, it all came to an end with positive remarks and before Tench left, he kissed Eliza's hands and insisted he is willing to see her again. Eliza smiled at this gesture as her cheeks flushed lightly as she leaned up onto her toes and pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek as he flushed red and smiled awkwardly before actually leaving, stumbling a few times. This action didn't go unnotice from Martha as she sighs blissfully, taking her husband by his arm as she swooned,

"I am imagining one day of having Elizabeth as our daughter-in-law and soon, eight little grandchildren will be playing in our laps!~" 

"Whatever you say, Martha," Washington chuckled taking her to the car.

Before entering the car with his parents, Tench pulled out his cell phone and called Alexander, to which he immediately picked up, "Hey, Alexander, feeling better?"

"Almost," Alexander coughed on the other end of the line, Tench smiled pitifully,

"Hope you get better," he replied. "The dinner party was great, I... think I have fallen for an Angel..."

"That's nice," Alexander chuckled before coughing again.

"Okay, I'm going to let you rest, get better soon," Tench smiled befire hanging up and going to the car.

* * *

Alexander wiped the sweat off his forehead with a smug smirk, thankfully his eldest brother didn't caught him in a lie. Gazing towards his bed, Maria Lewis, laid there with a smug look as she fluttered her lashes,

"Ready handsome?~" she sung.

"Indeed I am, Ms. Lewis," Alexander smirked as he crawled on top of her as their lips met roughly against each other.

If only he went to that dinner party...

**Author's Note:**

> Wowwww Alexander... wow.
> 
> Oh no... Tench is falling in love... with Alexander's True Love!!
> 
> This can't be good.


End file.
